


conjunctions

by kseniamayer



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mild Gore, Unhappy Ending, What-If, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniamayer/pseuds/kseniamayer
Summary: «А давай завтра уедем? Подадимся к морю. Подальше ото всех». Что, если они так и поступят?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 13





	conjunctions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sensira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensira/gifts).
  * A translation of [conjunctions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049983) by [sensira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensira/pseuds/sensira). 



> Опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9062468).
> 
> Редактор: Mad Prayer.
> 
>  **Сопряжение (conjunction)** , _сущ._  
>  Совокупность из двух или более событий, происходящих в одно и то же время или в одном и том же месте.

— А давай завтра уедем? — Геральт напрягается, когда Лютик ненавязчиво опускается рядом. — Если ты, конечно, дашь мне ещё один шанс доказать, что я достойный спутник. Подадимся к морю, — непривычно вкрадчиво произносит он и на мгновение замолкает. — Подальше ото всех.

Некоторое время они сидят в тишине, созерцая с обрыва алеющее небо. Ярко-красный дублет Лютика волнами переливается в последних лучах заходящего солнца.

Молчание неприлично затягивается — ведь барда обычно не заткнуть. Он ёрзает под боком, наклоняется вперёд, поднимаясь, и решает оставить Геральта наедине с мыслями.

В то же мгновение ведьмак хватает его за запястье и буквально чувствует на себе недоумевающий взгляд.

Он поворачивается, открывает рот и…

***

Лютик бросает Геральту связку вещей — по его словам, последний писк реданской моды. Ведьмак же не видел более чудовищного цветового сочетания — горчица и морская волна.

— Я это не надену.

Сам Лютик, переодевшийся в нечто излишне фиолетовое, прихорашивается у зеркала — поправляет прическу так, чтобы несколько прядей выбивались из-под шапочки.

— Ещё как наденешь, — самодовольно заявляет тот. Последнее время Геральт уж слишком часто уступает ему. — Вот что в моде этой весной. Кроме того, я спрятал твои вещи, пока ты принимал ванную.

Будто Геральт и так не знает. Он без труда улавливает запах Плотвы, пота и крови, которыми пропитались вещи, по-видимому, засунутые в сумку Лютика и загнанные под матрас. Он _мог бы_ бросить убожество цвета горчицы в огонь, чем непременно вызвал бы нытье барда. А его нытье — ещё хуже, чем пение. Попытки переубедить Лютика не стоят затраченных усилий.

— Я могу просто не идти, — отвечает Геральт и все же натягивает на себя штаны.

— Нам предстоит пожимать руки сливкам оксенфуртского общества! — Лютик ловит в отражении скептично поднятую бровь Геральта. — Эти выпускники академии щедро заплатят за услуги ведьмака. Уверен, ты найдешь того, кто жаждет заполучить органы какой-нибудь твари.

Геральт надевает кошмарный жакет, Лютик же втыкает смехотворно длинное перо в край шапочки. Он смотрит в зеркало и хмурится, вынимает его, перекладывает на другую сторону и, окинув себя критическим взглядом, решает оставить как было.

Геральт подмечает: фиолетовый Лютику к лицу. Девицы, которые сегодня падут жертвами его чар, наверняка назовут его до нелепия привлекательным. Но, учитывая перо на шапочке, «привлекательно нелепый» — более подходящее описание.

— А это — чтобы приглушить стойкий запах лука. — Лютик эффектно достает пузырек с душистым маслом и без предупреждения протягивает руку, чтобы мазнуть пальцами по шее Геральта. Ведьмак напрягается и хватает барда за запястье с такой силой, что тот содрогается. Масло пятнами разбрызгивается по полу. В нос ударяет запах бергамота и мускуса. Сердце Лютика пропускает удар и бьется сильнее. Перо на шапочке выглядит совершенно нелепо, и Геральту ужасно хочется спалить его Игни.

Лютик протягивает руку, и Геральт уступает — тонкие влажные пальцы медленно проходят по шее. Их взгляды встречаются, но момент уже упущен. Фыркнув, Геральт отпускает запястье Лютика и…

***

На третий вечер в Туссенте Лютик думает, что если Геральт наконец решит его прирезать, то вместо крови на пол польется вино. После восьми чаш комната плывет перед глазами, а тени от огня покачиваются словно в танце. Кажется, будто всё движется быстрее — или, может, это Лютик стал медленнее. Он по привычке перебирает струны лютни, но с губ слетают лишь нескладные звуки.

Он поет непристойную, столь любимую всеми песню, после которой рядом обычно появляются бесплатная выпивка и несколько кокетливых поклонниц. Вот и сейчас одна симпатичная темноволосая подавальщица накручивает на пальцы его локоны, а другая девица, с рыжими кудрями, лежит у него на колене, игриво улыбаясь. Вот уже три песни она скользит рукой всё выше и выше по ноге и в ритм постукивает пальчиками по внутренней стороне бедра. Не иначе как чтобы добиться сдержанного стона посреди припева.

На особенно непристойной строчке куплета Лютик намеренно бросает на неё взгляд. Зеленоглазая девица, явно польщенная вниманием, улыбается, обнажая зубы с очаровательной щербинкой, и рука её скользит ближе к паху. Лютик пытается ей подмигнуть, но вместо этого моргает, и на мгновение кажется, что глаза перед ним — золотые.

Он вздрагивает и слишком резко втягивает воздух — голос, как назло, срывается. Рыжеволосая девица с зелёными, как сама весна, глазами искренне смеётся и целует его в колено. Лютик чувствует, как горят уши, и пытается продолжить песню. Он скользит взглядом по подернутому дымкой помещению, стараясь отвлечься.

У него врождённая способность находить Геральта в любой толпе — и дело даже не в белых волосах и серебряном мече. Или, может, он просто научился улавливать мрачную ауру ведьмака. Так или иначе, когда захмелевшему Лютику удается отыскать среди толпы Геральта, тот уже смотрит на него.

Скрытый в тени, сидит за угловым столиком в противоположном конце таверны. Сбоку от него — мечи, но сам ведьмак обращен к двери.

Наверное, дело в вине — определенно в вине, — но в приглушенном свете таверны золотистые глаза Геральта светятся. Его тяжёлый взгляд скользит по фигуре барда — и так и манит. Их глаза встречаются. Геральт медленно поднимает кружку эля — кто вообще пьет эль в Туссенте? — и делает большой неторопливый глоток, продолжая пристально смотреть.

Рыжеволосая девица, пользуясь случаем, сжимает пальцы, и Лютик вскрикивает, давясь воздухом. Музыка резко обрывается, и посетители разражаются смехом. Им явно пришлось по душе представление рыжей бестии. Придурки.

Лютик успевает спеть ещё четыре песни, а затем его просят исполнить печальную балладу. От былого настроя не остаётся и следа, как и от вина на столах. Весь вечер он чувствует на себе тяжёлый взгляд Геральта.

***

Белая вспышка молнии разрывает небо, озаряет густые заросли и угрожающе возвышающиеся деревья, а затем лес снова погружается в кромешную тьму. Дождь льет как из ведра, и Лютику любопытно, не придется ли Плотве двигаться вплавь.

Геральт выслеживает стаю виверн, и Лютик увязывается за ним в поисках вдохновения для новой песни. Он продрог до костей, капюшон плаща прилип к коже, по лбу стекает вода. В минуты, когда тонкая творческая натура сталкивается с неумолимыми трудностями жизни, Лютик проклинает себя за решение пойти за ведьмаком. Вместо этого он мог бы сидеть в уютной таверне и ждать очередной эпичной истории.

Лес вокруг — чёрный как смоль, и из-за дождя и темноты Лютик едва видит свои руки и блеск рукоятей ведьмачьих мечей. Плотва, скорее всего, не видит и этого. Они доверяют Геральту, зная, что тот проведет их сквозь тьму.

Когда ведьмак натягивает на себя поводья, останавливая Плотву, Лютик вздыхает с облегчением.

— Неужели мы наконец заночуем?

Геральт в одно отточенное движение спрыгивает — и оказывается по щиколотки в грязи.

— Впереди полое дерево. Думаю, достаточно большое для нас двоих.

Лютик неуклюже спешивается и едва не тонет в море грязи.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я спал в дереве?

— Ты сам за мной увязался, — отвечает Геральт, привязывая Плотву к стволу.

В темноте Лютик слепо следует за Геральтом — громадное дерево возвышается так, что часть веток даже не видно. У основания ствола — расщелина. Древесина подгнила, но, к счастью, внутри сухо. Слишком тесно для двоих, но, если выбирать между этим и сном под проливным дождем… Лютик охотно залезает.

А Геральт — следом за ним, и вскоре свободного места не остаётся. Его занимают переплетённые конечности, мечи и лютня. В конце концов Лютик отворачивается, укладываясь на бок, и обхватывает лютню покрепче. Свернутый мокрый плащ лежит под головой. Геральт прижимается влажной горячей спиной к спине барда.

Слушая музыку дождя и вдыхая древесный запах, Лютик начинает засыпать, а затем его мысли предательски уносит совсем не в ту степь. Теперь он размышляет, как зарифмовать замысловатый текст, сетует на неприятно липнущую к холодной коже одежду, вспоминает раздражающую песенку никудышного барда из Редании, которую и песней не назовешь, и… Это что-то ползет по руке, или фантазия совсем разыгралась?..

— Лютик, — едва сдерживая раздражение, произносит Геральт, — успокойся.

— Но я… — собирается было возразить тот.

— От сна в дереве ты не умрешь, — предупреждает Геральт. — А от меча — можешь, если не прекратишь суетиться.

Лютик ни разу, даже в самом начале, не боялся ведьмака и вряд ли хоть когда-то станет воспринимать эти угрозы всерьез. Он раздражённо пинает Геральта по ноге, и тот не остаётся в долгу. Лютик, разумеется, _не_ издает и звука, когда голень обжигает болью, и как-то умудряется вскоре заснуть.

Он пробуждается посреди приятного, подернутого дымкой сна. Ему грезятся ласковые поцелуи и неторопливые прикосновения, серенады и танцы, бочонки вина и сладкое послевкусие на языке. Лютик в полудрёме утыкается в нечто теплое и припадает губами к ткани. Во сне в его честь произносят торжественный тост, а кто-то одетый в лёгкую органзу утягивает его в поцелуй. Лютик льнет ближе, двигает бедрами и…

…просыпается.

Глаза режет. Рассвет давно миновал, как и время, когда они обычно сворачивают лагерь и отправляются в путь. Лютик моргает, пытаясь привыкнуть к яркому свету, хныкает и снова зарывается в приятное тепло, куда не проникают лучи солнца. Мгновение — и он вспоминает, где находится, и ошарашенно задирает голову.

Должно быть, Лютик перевернулся во сне — утыкается лицом в Геральта, положив ладонь ему на грудь, и прижимается всё ещё твердым членом к его бедру. Геральт совершенно неподвижен. Со стороны могло бы показаться, что тот спит, если бы не тяжелый пристальный взгляд.

Лицо загорается от смущения. Лютик гадает, как давно Геральт проснулся, и упорно пытается подобрать правильные слова. Но не успевает и открыть рот, как ведьмак меняет позу, и от трения о пах с губ срывается судорожный вздох.

Не отводя взгляда, Геральт _медленно_ убирает чужую ладонь со своей груди и кладет её в сторону. Он вылезает из полого ствола, закидывает мечи за спину и опускается на корточки, пристально смотря на Лютика.

— Проголодался? — обыденно спрашивает Геральт.

— Да, — отвечает Лютик, закусывая изнутри щеку, и сам не знает, какого рода голод испытывает.

***

Когда Лютик приходит в сознание, во рту лишь кровь да грязь. Голова гудит, в ушах — звенит, левый глаз упорно не хочет открываться. Когда он поднимается из вонючего месива и встаёт на колени, мир вокруг кружится. Нечто горячее и липкое стекает по лбу, а когда он подносит руку к лицу, то видит кровь.

Лютик на дне обрыва, а над ним — высокий холм, с которого он, должно быть, упал. Всё тело пульсирует от боли. Если его не подводит память, то по другую сторону — безопасная дорога, по которой они с Геральтом…

Точно. Геральт.

Разрозненные кусочки начинают собираться воедино. Пять бандитов напали на них в пути. Двое — стащили Лютика с Плотвы и сбросили вниз. Ублюдки. Когда звон в ушах прекращается, он медленно поднимается и не то ползет, не то взбирается по покатому склону. Один раз опустошает желудок, а ещё дважды — пытается сдержать рвотные позывы. От каждого движения кружится голова.

Когда он выбирается на дорогу, то не находит ни Геральта, ни Плотвы. Зато рядом в пыли лежит труп с перерезанным горлом и чья-то отсеченная рука. У них есть негласное правило: если Лютик хочет отыскать Геральта, то самый простой способ — идти по следам разрушения.

Он бредет по дороге и натыкается на однорукого мужчину, привалившегося к дереву. Под ним — лужа крови. Если не обращать внимания на непрекращающийся гул в ушах и напрячь слух, то можно уловить отдаленный звон стали. Покойник сжимает кинжал, и Лютик, нетвердо держась на ногах, протягивает руку и, тихо извинившись, вытаскивает из крепкой хватки оружие.

Идя на звук битвы, Лютик углубляется дальше в лес и находит ещё одного бандита, которого пронзили мечом насквозь. Он старается не вглядываться и шагает настолько быстро, насколько позволяют заплетающиеся ноги.

Звучат крики и скрежет стали. Лютик огибает дерево и оказывается на небольшой цветущей поляне. В живых остались лишь два бандита: неприятный тип с мечом и гигант с моргенштерном и цепом размером вполовину Лютика.

Даже Геральт кажется меньше — бандит выше его на полтора фута, что само по себе не воодушевляет. Но он ещё и не один, так что задача не из легких. Геральт отражает первый удар и едва успевает увернуться от второго.

Наконец он раздражённо отталкивает бандита поменьше — кажется, Аардом, — и падает на колени, уклоняясь от моргенштерна, который пролетает над головой.

Затем прыгает как циркач и…

Получает мощный удар цепом в грудь, летит через поляну и с треском врезается в ствол. Перед этим успев вогнать гиганту меч меж ребер. Тот стонет, медленно, подобно многовековому дубу, заваливается и гулко падает.

Лютик понимает, что Геральт не встает, в отличие от последнего бандита. Тот пересекает поляну, а его меч блестит на солнце. Геральт шевелится и пытается подняться, но левое плечо подводит его, и он снова валится в грязь.

Он с трудом встаёт на колени, готовясь парировать удар. Бандит заносит над головой меч…

Но удара не следует.

Лютик вгоняет украденный кинжал в шею мужчины. Выпад получается неаккуратным и неточным. Кровь хлещет фонтаном, заливая волосы, одежду и руки Лютика. Он пятится. Куда ни глянь — везде кровь. Бандит умирает у его ног.

Геральт поднимается. Он выпил одно из тех жутких ведьмачьих зелий, чье название Лютик никак не запомнит. Теперь его глаза чернильно-черные, а вены темными полосками проступают на мертвецки бледном лице. Брызги крови образуют сотни мельчайших хаотичных созвездий.

— Лютик, — на выдохе бросает Геральт и, перешагивая через труп, подходит почти вплотную.

Лютик поднимает взгляд. Кровь стекает с рассеченного лба. Должно быть, он плачет — от страха скручивает внутренности.

Геральт кладет ладонь ему на затылок и слизывает кровь со своих зубов.

— Ты цел, — не спрашивает, а утверждает он.

Лютик сам не уверен, можно ли считать, что он цел.

На его руках — кровь, которую уже не отмыть.

— Цел, — вторит бард.

Совершенно невозможно понять, что выражают почерневшие глаза ведьмака.

— Хорошо, — говорит он и резко наклоняется, отчаянно целуя.

Они стукаются зубами. Лютик ощущает привкус крови и желчи во рту и, как ни странно, необъяснимое, дикое желание. Геральт грубо толкает барда к ближайшему дереву, придерживая затылок, чтобы тот не ударился им о ствол, и раздвигает коленом бедра.

Стон, слетающий с губ Лютика, мог бы поднять мертвеца. Он запускает пальцы в белые волосы и притягивает Геральта ближе. Ведьмак отчаянно целует Лютика, а тот буквально горит — смесь адреналина, боли и страсти будоражит кровь. Несколько быстрых отточенных движений — и он уже на грани.

Кончая, Лютик настолько глубоко заталкивает язык в рот ведьмака, что чувствует все травы, из-за которых кожа того становится пугающе белой, а глаза — черными, с красным отливом…

***

Лютик тихо вздыхает и опускается на бедра Геральта, создавая волну — горячая вода переливается через край купальни. Обычно ведьмак кладет ладонь ему на поясницу для лучшей опоры — чтобы всё не расплескал. В конце концов, за ванны платит Геральт.

В последнее время Лютик осмелел. Ведьмак всё ещё не знает, как расценивать их отношения.

Бард непривычно молчалив — после пятичасового представления в таверне связки устали, — но его глаза горят желанием. Он скользит ладонями по груди Геральта, кладет их на плечи и наклоняется вперёд. Проводит губами по шее, легонько касается носа и утягивает в теплый и нежный поцелуй.

 _Чересчур_ сладкий, _чересчур_ ласковый. Ладони Лютика невесомо лежат у ведьмака на плечах, но кажется, будто стрыга вонзает в него свои когти. Он напрягается, словно кровожадный зверь, загнанный в клетку. Низ живота горит — не совсем от страха, а скорее от внутренней нерешимости. Непривычные ощущения. Он знает, как сражаться, как варить масла против призраков и как уничтожать гнезда эндриаги двенадцатью различными способами.

Ведьмаки учатся убивать и калечить, а в случае Геральта — неминуемо разрушать всё, чего бы ни коснулся.

Он думает о шраме на лбу Лютика. О крови на его руках.

Может, его и правда так легко не сломить.

Геральт впивается зубами в нижнюю губу Лютика, пока не ощущает резкий и столь знакомый металлический привкус во рту. Бард широко распахивает свои ясные глаза и, чёрт возьми, со стоном подаётся вперёд…

***

Геральт отвозит Лютика в Каэр Морхен, просто потому что может. Лето в самом разгаре, и у остальных ведьмаков дел невпроворот. Замок будет пустовать до первых морозов, и лишь те немногие, кто выжил, вернутся домой.

— Значит, ты как юнец-простолюдин втайне притаскиваешь меня к себе домой? — спрашивает Лютик, фривольно приобнимая Геральта за талию.

Тот воздерживается от ответа.

Лютик смеётся в повисшей тишине и наклоняется ближе.

— Не хочешь, чтобы папочка-ведьмак застукал тебя с простым менестрелем?

— Конечно, — невозмутимо отвечает Геральт. — Я умер бы от стыда.

Лютик открывает рот, изображая оскорбленную невинность, и притворяется, будто собирается выпрыгнуть из седла. А на деле — едва не сваливается с лошади. Геральт вынужденно протягивает руку, не давая барду упасть, и высылает Плотву в сторону цитадели.

Отчасти Лютик прав. Геральт намеренно привез его в Каэр Морхен, потому что сейчас там нет ни Весемира, ни Ламберта, ни Эскеля. Ведьмачья цитадель, огромная и пустая, отрезана от внешнего мира. Секреты, которые она таит, навсегда останутся похоронены здесь.

И именно тут, в почти всеми позабытом месте, им не нужно сдерживаться.

Той ночью стоны и крики Лютика эхом отражаются от древних каменных стен. И, пожалуй, эти прекрасные звуки гораздо лучше его пения.

***

— Говоря о побережье, — жалуется Лютик, закутавшись в плащ, стянутый у Геральта — от мороза кончик носа весь покраснел, — я подразумевал нечто иное.

Побережье Цидариса — не самое заманчивое место. Особенно в преддверии осени. Небо вечно затянуто облаками, дует промозглый ветер, на горизонте постоянно собирается буря.

— Тебе не по душе? — спрашивает Геральт, поворачиваясь лицом к ветру и вдыхая морской воздух. — Мы ведь так долго сюда ехали.

— Да, долго. В том-то и беда, — отвечает Лютик, подсаживаясь ближе. От мощного порыва ветра с головы слетает капюшон, а волосы развеваются.

Геральт понимает, что вот оно — логическое завершение. Судя по всему, их совместному путешествию пришел конец. Они наконец добрались до побережья, которое вначале казалось таким далёким и недостижимым. Предназначение скоро вновь заявит о себе. Их дороги непременно разойдутся, и Геральту придется вернуться в Цинтру к оставленному там ребенку.

Он неожиданно понимает, что не хочет, чтобы Лютик уходил. Но и не знает, как сделать так, чтобы тот остался.

— Ты слишком громко думаешь. — Лютик опирается плечом о Геральта и переплетает их пальцы.

— Хм, — отвечает тот.

— И правда — «хм», — поддразнивает Лютик. — Каким бы прекрасным ни был Цидарис, думаю, с меня хватит. — Геральт напрягается. Бард косится на него, невзирая на ветер, и дерзко, с ноткой игривости, улыбается. — Ну так что, мой милый ведьмак? Смею спросить: куда двинемся дальше?

До Бремервоорда где-то два дня езды. Они могли бы нанять корабль и отправиться перезимовать в Каэр Трольде. Геральт охотился бы на ледяных троллей, а Лютик — щеголял бы в шкурах и скеллигском килте. Они могли бы вернуться на юг, в Туссент, и снять комнату на неделю. Им не нужно было бы ничего, кроме еды, вина и масла. Или, наверное, могли бы отправиться на восток, в Зерриканию, и посетить неизведанные уголки мира.

Геральт понимает, что Предназначение подобно утопцу, который таится в мутной воде и ждёт подходящего момента, чтобы утащить на дно. Кричи не кричи, отбивайся не отбивайся — гибель неизбежна.

К черту его.

Геральт смотрит на горизонт и пробует на вкус солёные брызги. Слушает волны, разбивающиеся о скалы, и сердцебиение Лютика. Вдыхает запах моря и древесины, исходящий от драгоценной лютни барда. К своему удовольствию, Геральт подмечает, что Лютик пропитался его запахом. Волосы, шея, даже член…

— Ещё не знаю, — отвечает ведьмак, и в груди разливается приятное тепло. С ним всегда два меча, а монстры есть везде. Теперь ему открыты все дороги. — Но торопиться некуда.

***

Геральт поворачивается, обнажив зубы в зверином оскале, и Лютик пятится, недоумевающе моргая.

— Черт тебя дери, Лютик! Почему всякий раз, когда я окажусь по уши в дерьме, ты накидываешь сверху?

— Ты сейчас неправ… — тихо начинает тот, но Геральт не дает ему закончить. В золотых глазах плещется безудержная ярость.

— Ребёнок-Неожиданность, джинн — всё вот это! Теперь я лишь одного прошу от жизни: чтобы она спровадила тебя подальше от меня.

Геральт разворачивается и шагает прочь. Лютик — стоит на месте. Повисает пугающая, давящая тишина. Что-то надламывается, лопается подобно струне лютни. Тысячи удивительных историй останутся нерассказанными, а песни — неспетыми. Отныне и впредь.

— Ладно, — Лютик осекается, охваченный разочарованием, смятением и болью. — Я от других узнаю, чем всё закончилось.

Он медлит — кажется неправильным поворачиваться спиной к Геральту, — и тихо бросает:

— Бывай, Геральт.

Лютик уходит.

Геральт даже не оглядывается.


End file.
